I'd Lie
by shamrockroses
Summary: Kendall gets help from someone very unexpected when trouble arises, and this someone suprisingly ends up being the boy she loves. But if you asked her if she loved Kick Buttowski, she'd lie.


**Title: I'd Lie**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Pairing: KickXKendall**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Kendall gets help from someone very unexpected when trouble arises, and this someone suprisingly ends up being the boy she loves. But if you asked her if she loved Kick Buttowski, she'd lie. Inspired by Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie".**

**A/N: Hello! This story has no lyrics. Just my writing. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In no shape or form do I own the show Kick Buttowski.**

* * *

_**I'd Lie**_

_**Inspired by Taylor Swift's "I'd Lie"**_

Tell me again why I was going out with a boy who I had no romantic feelings for when I'm in love with someone else. And ask me why I was just too stubborn to actually admit that I was in love with someone else.

Why did I go out with Ronaldo in the first place? Whenever I'm with the boy, I can't seem to tolerate him. He always talks about his future in college, and how he was planning to be a scientist as soon as he could. The nerd only talks about himself, never letting me get a single word in about me. Heck, I bet he doesn't even know my favorite color! Still, it was wrong to make him think that I liked him. Although maybe I felt bad for him. Maybe I felt bad for myself. I _was_ a lonely nobody before and after I accepted the invitation to go out with him. Plus the other boy wouldn't go out with me if we were the last two human beings on the whole planet. I'm guessing it's because he hates my guts.

So please tell me why I brought up the famous Clarence 'Kick' Buttowski when Ronaldo and I were driving home from our date. I should have known I couldn't keep my troubled feelings bottled up much longer. After I told Ronaldo to be more like Kick, he gave me this disgusted look. Like he thinks being like Kick is a crime or something.

"You want me to be more like _him_? But he's _Buttowski_. That idiot boy who thinks he's going to get somewhere with those dangerous stunts of his."

And that's precisely when I lost it. I felt my blood boil to an extent, so I just let it all out.

I screamed and screamed my head off at him how Clarence Buttowski is not an idiot and that he's twice the man Ronaldo will ever be. I told him to pull over in the car so I could get out. He argued. He asked if there was something I wasn't telling him. I yelled even more. When I finally got him to pull over, I slammed the car door shut and told him that we're through. I know, I know, a little harsh. But you don't know the words he used to describe..._Kick._

And that's how I ended up hitchhiking down the side of a dark road with no idea where I was going. I almost let a waterfall of moist tears escape my tired eyes a couple of times.

For a while, I walked in silence. Only the sound of my heels clicking against the ground accompanied me. The night couldn't get any worse. I just broke up with my boyfriend, which was a huge mistake because he's probably the only boy who will ever love me. I shook my head with disgust, remembering what I had thought would happen afterwards. I would run to Clarence and he would take me with open arms. How? How could I think that if I broke it off with Ronaldo, I would go to Kick and he would somehow _like_ me?

I felt stupid. Icky. Incompetent.

And so that comes back to me thinking this night couldn't suck anymore. But I was wrong. It started pouring on me. Tears and makeup ran down my face slowly, but I didn't stop. Every car that passed me didn't bother to stop either. I guess that a girl moping on the side of a dark, suspicious road in the pouring rain looked intimidating somehow.

All of a sudden, I felt my feet slip beneath me swiftly, causing me to fall face first into the wet ground. The heel of my left shoe snapped off in the process, so it was going to be a much harder job to get home. All I wanted was to be curled up in my warm bed, away from all my troubles. Even Hansal's shedding furr would be better than this grotesque outcome. I made no move to get up though. What's the point?

But as I saw a pair of someone's headlights materialize out of the darkness, I reluctantly stood up, wobbling from my heelless shoe. If this person didn't let me get in their car, I swear, I was gonna go on a mad rampage across town.

They surprisingly pulled up to me. I squinted to make sure it wasn't some old man pervert. You can never be too careful. As soon as I saw who was by the wheel, I immediately choked on my spit. It was Kick. The cause of all this. His helmet was off to reveal a mop of messy dark brown hair that I've only seen a few times. Instead of sporting his regular jumpsuit, he wore a leather jacket and jeans.

This boy looked absolutely breathtaking, as always.

He smiled, probably amused to see me like this, window rolling down. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." His husky voice snapped me back into reality. Time to put my acting skill into action.

"Look, _Clarence_. I'm wet, hungry, and tired, and I want to get home. I don't want your attitude. So either you give me a ride, or you don't."

At least that's what I wanted to say anyways. But I can't speak because he has his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome face. And I know what he's thinking. This is his time to get back at me. This is his chance. He doesn't have to let me get in there. He could just drive away on a huge puddle and splash it in my face, making my heart ache even more.

But that's not what he did. Kick somehow read the pleading look on my face and understood. He didn't choose to leave me here, stranded with no place to go.

Much to my pleasure, his smirk changed to a softer look for a moment before he rolled his eyes and put on a frown. "Fine. Just get in the car. And be careful not to get the upholstery wet." I sighed with relief before walking over to the passenger side and opening up the door. The strong scent of his cologne found it's way to my nose as it swung open.

When I was settled, Kick took off down the road. Now, you probably know me as the goodie two shoes who follows rules or something on the lines of that. Well it's true. So when Kick pulled out a can from a cup holder beside him, I was on my way to hyperventilating.

"Clarence Francis Buttowski, how dare you drink and drive!" I smacked him upside the head and scowled.

"Ow! What the hell?" He rubbed where I hit him and frowned. "Relax, Officer Fun. It's only Cheetah Chug."

"What the heck is that?"

"An energy drink", he said with monotone.

Smiling sheepishly, I blushed. "Oh."

"I don't drink. It's only gonna mess up my stunts."

"Oh."

He let out a low, sexy chuckle. "Doesn't someone say 'oh' a lot?"

"Shut it, Clarence."

Awkward silence overtook the small space, and all I could hear was the hum of the car motor. After a few more seconds, one of us finally spoke again. "You know, it didn't do you much good to be walking the opposite way of our neighborhood if you wanted to get home." I mentally smacked myself. So _that's_ why it was taking so long to see civilization. Why oh why did I have to get born with my _dad's_ sense of direction?

"What were you doing out this late anyways?" I was about to answer, but a question popped in my head for him to answer instead.

"No, before I answer that, what were _you_ doing out this late?" Was it so bad to want to know why the boy you loved was driving at ten at night in the pouring rain? No...

It was silent for a second before he responded. "I was on a date." Suddenly all hope of both of us being together went down the drain, and my heart sunk in my chest. He was on a _date_? With who?

The only thing I could get out was a melancholy "oh" once more. I felt the tears build up unpleasantly in my chest. Though he grunted roughly, disrupting my thoughts.

"She didn't show up though."

My heart floated back up, but I had to continue acting.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry. She was a bitch anyways." I gave him a confused look but he only ignored it and raised his eyebrow. "Since I told you why _I_ was out here, it's time to for you tell me why _you're _out here, Miss Perkins", he playfully teased.

Without hesitation, I reluctantly told him that Ronaldo and I got into a fight on the way home, and that I had broken up with him. Though I didn't tell him the reason for the breakup. After I was done, he sighed heavily and shook his head.

"You see, both of us had relationship troubles today. That just shows you that dating is stupid. That's why I'm never planning to fall in love with someone."

I immediatly let out a small laugh. He turned towards me and cocked his head. Smiling softly to myself, I only looked out the window. Still keeping his head in that adorable position with his eyebrows furrowed, he gave me a half smile. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just hope you're wrong," I said as I felt myself smile again.

Now it was _his_ turn to give me a confused look. I only giggled in response and blushed a deep shade of red that I hope he couldn't see in the dark.

* * *

When we got to my house, Kick pulled in the driveway carefully. He turned towards me and nodded towards the building. "Well, Kendall, looks like we're here."

"Yeah." I could tell that I zoned out for at least five consecutive seconds in my thoughts, so I snapped out of them and said something besides one syllable. "I mean, thanks for driving me Clarence. You came when I really needed someone to rescue me."

Kick smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Well I guess I'm your knight in shining armor then", he winked.

"Yeah, I guess you are," I sighed dreamily.

With that said, my arm found the car door, opening it up. I sent a small wave in his direction before closing it and walking up the steps to my porch. As I reached for the glass door, I glanced back and saw that Kick's car was still there. I smiled to myself as I fumbled for my house key in my bag. Just feeling his deep blue eyes on me made me turn crimson. I couldn't stand him watching me so intently like this.

My fingers searched through the bag from inside out, and I saw no sign of a key anywhere after I looked into every pocket or groove, nook and cranny. Great. When I fell earlier it must have slipped out of the purse.

I knocked loudly on the door, quite angered. About thirty seconds passed and nobody came to open it for me. It wasn't until I pounded for the third time did I realize that my parents were out of town. They had left just after Ronaldo and me to go on a business trip to New York. They wouldn't be back until tomorrow night.

Was I too busy thinking about Kick to forget about this important detail? _Probably_.

Breathing heavily out of frustration, I turned on my heels and walked back to Kick's car. I didn't know what else to do. There was no one else in the house, I was an only child. This is probably the one and only time I wish my parents had given birth to another kid besides me.

As I neared the green automobile, I noticed that Kick wore a befuddled look on his face. "What's wrong", he asked.

"Uh, I kinda lost my key. And nobody's home", I huffed.

"Did you try knocking?" Suddenly, I froze in place. Instead of calmly telling him I knocked, all of my anger came back in a rush, and the next thing I know, I'm right in his face.

"Yes, I tried knocking, you dick! My parents are out of town until tomorrow night! No. One. Is. HOME!" Waiting only a second to catch my breath and regain my posture, I continued. It was hard not to notice the look of disbelief on his face. "Don't you get it? I'm screwed! _Nobody_ is there! I'm crap! Today was _shit_! NOBODY LIKES ME! Don't you understand? _Everything_ goes wrong for me!" I fell to a crumpled heap on the ground.

"And you don't even understand how I feel about...about..." I felt my voice fading out as the tears finally came. I don't know what came over me. I blinked roughly before whispering, almost to myself, " I'm a terrible person. I should just go and die in a hole."

Suddenly, I heard a car door open and someone kneel down next to my body, wrapping their muscular arms around me in a warm embrace. It was Kick. He tilted my chin up and looked me right in the eyes. "Don't you ever say that, Kendall", he sternly whispered as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face gently.

I stare back for a second feeling a blush creep it's way onto my cheeks before I finally calmed down and regained my dignity. I smiled lightly. He smiled back and let his arms come around me again, rubbing my back to comfort me.

This is why I love him. I just really wish I can admit it out loud. It would make everything better.

We stayed like that for another minute or so before he pulled away.

"Now I would normally tell you to break a window or something, but I don't want you staying home alone. Come on, you can stay at my house for the night. Everybody's at Brianna's pageant anyways. They won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

I was suprised he offered for me to stay at his house. Even though it would be slightly awkward, it would be the best thing to do. Seeing that I had actually been friends with Clarence when I was little, it would make it a little less weird.

I smiled up at him shyly. "I would love that."

* * *

As we stood up in Kick's room, we both looked around awkwardly. Why does he always overlook the truth? Shouldn't he know that I like him?

Black and white.

Why does he only see two colors? He's always so calm, cool, and collected.

"Here, you take my bed and I'll do the floor", Kick said after I'd changed into one of his old shirts and sweatpants in the bathroom.

I hesitated. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." He gazed at me with those deep blue eyes that made my head spin.

"No, it's your bed. Here, I'll take the floor. It's the least I could-"

"Just take the fucking bed, Kendall."

"Okay, okay."

He stood there looking at me for a second, then walked away with his head down.

If only I could tell him I'm holding every breath for him.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up to see a familiar handsome face right in front of mine. I blinked in surprise and shot back in bewilderment. But then I found I was tangled in a pair of white sheets. I flailed around until I realized that the calm face in front of me was still fast asleep.

Kick looked so at peace what he was sleeping.

Carefully unwrapping myself from the jumbled mess, I quickly put together after I had glanced up at the bed that I had fallen off in my sleep. A sharp pain shot through my right leg like electricity when I tried to hoist myself up. So I rose slowly and tested it by taking a small step forward. It wasn't too bad to walk in. But before I set off to the bathroom, I glanced back at Kick and heard a soft noise.

He snores in his sleep? How _adorable._

I found myself staring, so I snapped out of the trance and set off to the bathroom. On my way, I saw a guitar resting in the far corner of his room held up by the wall behind it.

I slipped on the clothes from last night- which were nice and dry- and searched my messy purse for any makeup. Looking into the mirror, I spoke to myself, thinking about Kick's sparkling blue eyes.

"Let's just hope there's a miracle today," I breathed.


End file.
